


A Venti cup of what?

by CJaneway



Category: NCIS
Genre: Caffeine Abuse, Coffee, Green cups, Jethro is so done, M/M, Schmoop, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Coffee and conversation, mostly.





	

«You know, people are getting really upset about those coffee cups.» The statement was met with a sallow grunt, as the recipient of the words was still busy guzzling down a large cup of coffee in a green cup.

“I mean, I think it’s nice. Like, a unity cup, you know, boss?” Gibbs didn’t make any moves to indicate that he’d heard anything that was being spoken. It seemed that the cup would be empty soon as the man tipped his head back and gave a few more desperate swallows before chucking said green cup into the nearest trash bin.

“I think you can recycle those.” Dinozzo pointed out helpfully. Gibbs glowered at his second in command and reached for the second cup of coffee he’d bought, staring balefully at the sugary concoction Anthony had ordered, as if the very thought of a venti salted caramel mocha offended everything he stood for in life. He flicked the lid off the second cup with practiced ease before putting it to his lips, the process of downing caffeine starting all over again.

“I don’t get it,” Dinozzo sounded puzzled “you have to have the stomach of a dragon, and don’t you dare tell McGeek I said that, because all that hot coffee can’t be guzzled like that by a normal hum-”

Tony didn’t get to finish his sentence as Gibbs finished his second cup off with a flourish, flicked the empty cup in the same direction as the last, before grabbing the front of Tony’s pristine shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. A fine mixture of sawdust, teeth, coffee, frustration and sheer Gibbs assaulted Tony’s senses, but before he could really get into it the other man pulled back and looked at him with a scowl usually reserved for the meanest of suspects.

“Next time we’re at fucking Starbucks I’m ordering you an extra large cup of shut the fuck up.” He ground out.

“Actually, boss, extra large is venti and-”

“Zip it, Dinozzo”

“Yes, boss.”


End file.
